1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility knife, and more particularly to a utility knife having two separate casing secured together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical utility knives comprise a housing including two casings secured together by latches and catches and/or by pivot shafts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,303,469 and 5,435,062 were developed by the applicant and disclosed two such typical utility knives each having two housing members secured together. However, once the latches are released, the casings or the housing members may not be automatically separated from each other such that the housing members may not be easily separated from each other by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional utility knives.